Stronger Than Before
by isabellaelisa
Summary: A little conversation between Steve and Catherine after Kono's weeding. Warning: Spoilers from 5x25. Hope you enjoy it!


Stronger than Before

\- Why did you said that I had to move on?

That question resounded in the quiet room and Catherine didn't know what to say. She knew that this question would come up soon, but her answer to that wasn't ready to come.

She didn't say nothing and her silence told Steve that she didn't know what she should say. He didn't want to push her, so he accepted her silence and he would wait for her to say something. He knew she needed some time.

Steve couldn't expect her presence for Kono's weeding. It was a hell of a surprise… In fact, it was so overwhelming that he just wanted to be close to her. Even the big question "is she staying?" was left behind. When he saw her at the beach, in this house, he just wanted to hug her. To touch her, to feel her. Feel that she was in front of him, finally home.

After the ceremony and the party, he just wanted to be with her. Too many things have happen in one day: Cath's arrival, a big case that nearly brought him, Danny and Kamekona to dead, a threat to Chin, and finally a weeding… At the party when he was dancing with Catherine he felt an immense urge to go home with her, not alone (finally!), and just feel her in his arms. All the questions could be done later. And that's why they were tangled up to each other after hours of lovemaking.

On the other hand, Catherine was frightened that Steve would reject her. Truth to be told, he had all the reasons to do that. After what happen and what she said over the phone, she knew that she had lost every word in their relationship. But, she had to return. Not just because of Kono and her persistence to make her return to Hawaii, but mostly because of Steve. She was done of being out there without him. After all this time, she has admitted to herself that she was not complete. She needed Steve and that's it. Coming to Hawaii was a risk, but she needed to come. After all, she loved this man.

His reception was not what she expected. She couldn't believe that he just wanted to embrace her. No recriminations, no questions. The first thing that he wanted to do was give her a hug. And for Catherine this was a proof that she still had a chance to make things right.

The possibility of Steve dying today in an helicopter scared her to dead. Despite the irrational fear, she also knew that Steve would do everything to come to her, like it was before… And for the hours they spent in bed, feeling each other, she knew that he will always do everything to come home. To come to her.

Catherine lifted her face from Steve's chest and left a kiss on his lips. She returned to her position, feeling his heartbeat in her ear.

\- I think that I was afraid, Steve… I… I didn't know what to do. There were moments when I was in real danger. I don't even know how I could survive out there. And… I… I love you so much. I just wanted for you to be happy. To not wait for me. I didn't know what I would have ahead of me, what I would have to fight… More than to be afraid of dying I was afraid that you would be alone, waiting for me and punishing yourself for not being with me.

She never felt a love so big that told her to let someone go. And that was what she did. She told Steve to move on because she was afraid to die and he still be waiting for her.

Steve was trying to process everything that she was saying. Deep inside he knew that she never stopped loving him. And her words had just clarified that.

\- You have to stop doing this.

Hearing his voice, Catherine lifted his head and supporting herself on her elbow. She looked in his eyes searching for something that could explain his words. Steve understood what she was looking for.

\- Yes, you have to stop doing this Catherine. You have to stop protecting me from you. I don't need that. What I need is this love that we have. Nothing more. You have to promise that you won't trying again to let me go because you love me and you are afraid for what I will or will not do. We are together in this. We just have to work it out, together not separated. You couldn't imagine how I was after went to Afghanistan with you. But the worst moment was when you told me to move on. I was speechless. How could I move on if you were there? If I loved you? It was too hard.

Interrupting him, she just said:

\- I promise, Steve. I promise that I will never let you go.

The seriousness and the commitment that Steve saw in Catherine's eyes made his heart jump. In that moment he knew that something had changed. He grabbed her head and pulled her close to him and kissed her. His assurance in this kiss told Catherine that they will be ok. Everything will be ok. Now only time could heal everything that needed to be heal.

\- I'm glad with that. I know that you don't break a promise, Lieutenant… So, maybe it's time for you to stay here and don't go anywhere else…

\- Are you asking to move in, Commander?

That cocky grin, that she had missed so much, was back on his face, when he answered her:

\- Like I outrank you mam, I think that was not a question. It's an order.

Their laugh filled the whole bedroom. But the seriousness in Steve's voice came right after that.

\- You know, I'm serious, Cath. It makes no sense you live somewhere else.

\- I still have that space in your closet and the two top drawers, right?

\- Oh yes… You can have anything you want, Cath.

\- Well, in that case, you can help me later moving in… But right now I just want you.

Steve just holds Catherine and stared at her. And in a low voice he says:

\- You already have me.

Catherine grabbed Steve's face and kissed him. Definitely, something has changed with their little conversation, and she knew what that was: they were even stronger than before.


End file.
